


Strong

by Bellaledrid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaledrid/pseuds/Bellaledrid
Summary: Lena is kidnapped by CADMUS in an attempt to rid the Earth of Kryponians for good. Can Kara find her in time or will she be too late to save the woman she is quickly realising she sees as more than just a friend?AU after 2x08 Medusa, although does not take place directly after the episode.(Trigger warnings for torture and abuse)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

Lena pushed her chair back and walked away from the monitor and back to her office upstairs. She headed straight to the cabinet at the side of the room and located the bottle of scotch. Sinking into the white couch nearby she raised the bottle to her lips, not bothering to decant the liquid into a glass first. She could still see the image of the computer screen in her head; the vivid, red words flashing in front of her.

'TEST 19 - FAILED!'

Raising the bottle again she swallowed more, barely even wincing at the burn as it hit the back of her throat. She had been so sure that this one would work. After months of research and trials (both computer simulated and real ones in the lab) she was still no closer to an answer. Closing her eyes, Lena tried to drown out the voice in her head. A voice that sounded remarkably like her mother. A voice throwing around words like 'weak' and 'worthless', phrases such as 'not good enough' and 'Luthors don't fail'. Words she had heard dozens of times from Lillian, and later from Lex as well, yet still hurt as mush as the first time.

The slight hiss of her balcony door sliding open forced Lena's mind back into her office. Logically, she knew who it was. Only one person ever used her balcony as an entrance; something they had had a joking conversation about more than once. Opening her eyes, she was Kara standing there dressed in her super suit, blonde hair flowing gracefully down her back.

"Hey." Kara said, sweeping her cape out of the way as she joined Lena on the couch.

Lena smiled in response. Or, at least, what she hoped resembled a smile; her mood too sour for the genuine thing. "Leave work early?" She eventually said by way of a greeting.

"Early?" Kara exclaimed. "It's nearly 11pm!"

"It is?" Glancing outside, Lena realised it was indeed much later than she had expected. The sky was dark except for a smattering of stars that the city lights below hadn't blocked out.

"Everything okay?" Kara asked softly, glancing at the bottle of scotch resting on the table.

"I'm fine." She replied automatically. 'Luthors don't show weakness' Lillian's voice ringing through her head. She picked up the bottle again in an attempt to avoid the look of concern on Kara's face.

"Lena..." Kara began hesitantly.

"I have reports to read, Kara." Lena said, standing abruptly and walking to her desk. "So unless you need anything..." The request to leave may have been left unsaid, but the dismissal was clear. Kara stood and slowly made her way back to the balcony. She stopped and looked back, but the CEO had already pulled the large stack of reports towards her and opened the first one. Nodding to herself absently, she pushed off and flew away.

Lena let out a sigh as soon as she was sure Kara was out of earshot. She honestly hadn't realised how late it was; though it did explain Jess' absence outside her office. She hadn't been planning on doing any more work this evening either, but the 'excuse' she had given Kara wasn't a lie. The reports did need to be read and signed off on. Reluctantly, Lena returned her gaze to the paper in front of her and attempted to process the words inked onto it.

* * *

Several hours, and most of the bottle of scotch later, Lena pushed the papers away from her, letting her head fall back against the chair. The rest of the reports could be done tomorrow. Another Saturday filled with work. Not that she had anyone to spend her weekend with if it was free anyway. Her friendship with Kara may have improved dramatically after she had saved the Kryptonians life a couple of months ago and learnt her true identity in the process, but they weren't incredibly close and the few game nights Lena had attended with the Superfriends were cordial at best and at times, downright awkward. Kara may see her as her own person, but many of the others (especially James and usually Alex as well) considered her to be no better than the rest of her family and everything she said should be treated with the upmost caution.

The clock on her phone read 1:24am as Lena gathered up her belongings and headed for the door. Switching off the light she called an Uber, choosing not to ruin the night of her driver who was no doubt already at home asleep. The journey home was uneventful. Soon she was inside the penthouse, kicking her heels off and wishing that someone could invent a pair that were as comfortable as they were stylish. 'Maybe I should do it' Lena thought to herself as she headed towards the bedroom, barely extracting herself from her clothes before falling face first onto the bed and promptly falling asleep.

In her slightly inebriated state (for no one could accuse her of being drunk - Lena Luthor had a very high alcohol tolerance thank you very much) she failed to notice the small, dark drone hovering just off her balcony. She also failed to wake up twenty minutes later when her front door clicked open and two men dressed in black slipped inside, walking swiftly towards her before pressing a chloroform covered rag to her mouth and carrying her downstairs to a waiting van.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena winced as she woke up. Her head was throbbing. Maybe an entire bottle of scotch hadn't been the best idea. She attempted to raise her hand to brush the hair out of her face, only to find it immobilized; restrained by a thick rope tied tightly around her wrist. She groaned in frustration. Had she not had her fill of kidnapping and murder attempts this month?

Apparently not.

A quick test proved that all four of her limbs were restrained in much the same fashion. And judging by the angles of her body, she was sat on a chair; one that felt distinctly metal (and quite uncomfortable). Lena blinked and tried to piece together as much as she could about her location. Just because she had been kidnapped and tied up, didn't mean she was going to sit there idly and wait to be rescued. She was Lena Luthor after all. However, her visual examination proved rather unhelpful. Plain, grey walls and an empty, metal table to her right. She surmised that there had to be a door somewhere, but where that was remained elusive. Possibly in the wall behind her. The one place she couldn't see.

In summary:  
Held captive by persons unknown.  
No obvious means of escape.  
No way of knowing how much time had past since she had been abducted.  
Tied to a chair in a strategically vulnerable position.

Perfect.

Lena wondered if anyone had even noticed she was missing. Jess surely would notice if she didn't turn up at the office on Monday, but aside from that, probably not. She liked to think Kara would try and find her. That their friendship was enough to put aside the Luthors vs. Supers war her brother had started. Maybe even end it for good. Lena hoped she lived long enough for that to happen.

Her ear was drawn by the click of a lock. A door clanked open. 'At least I might get some answers now' Lena thought.

"Still tied to the chair, dear? I expected better." Lena dropped her chin to her chest. Of course. Just what she needed. Another lecture on all the ways she wasn't enough of a Luthor.

"Ever heard of a telephone, mother?" Lena snarked in reply, her voice filled with sarcasm. "I hear they are the 'in' thing at the moment. Saves you all the hassle of dragging your daughter into the middle of god-knows-where just to say something that could have been said back in her office or in her apartment with several glasses of wine nearby."

She raised her head, green eyes meeting grey-blue ones. The slap was expected, but hurt nonetheless as her neck snapped to the right.

"Mind what you say to me, Lena. Lionel isn't here to stay my hand this time."

"Like that ever stopped you before." Lena replied, reusing to back down. "What do you want from me?"

"Impatient as ever." Lillian replied disappointedly. "We're still waiting for one more to join us. We can talk once everyone is here."

"You can't just leave me in here!" Lena exclaimed as Lillian turned back towards the door. The response was immediate. Lillian's hand struck her again, this time backhanding her hard enough to wobble the chair. Tangling her hand in Lena's hair, Lillian yanked Lena back to face her.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, you ungrateful brat."

Releasing her, Lillian strode back to the exit, slamming the door behind her. Lena's head dropped and she willed the tears forming not to fall. She hated how her mother could make her feel like she was seven years old again; cowering as Lillian towered over her, screaming about a broken vase that hadn't even been her fault. Lex had tried to take the blame, but it didn't change anything. She still went to bed that night with a cut lip, bruised wrist and no dinner.

Lillian never changed. And neither did the response. The tears slipped down her face as her mother's voice echoed in her head; 'You're weak. Grow up. Luthors don't cry. Look at yourself, it's pathetic'. The words did nothing but encourage more tears to fall. 25 years old, CEO of the biggest tech company in National City and still afraid of her own mother. Maybe the voice was right - pathetic.

Finally, the tears stopped falling. Minutes turned into hours, or maybe that's just how it felt to Lena. Time seemed to lose meaning when stuck in a windowless prison. Eventually, the door clanked open once more.

"What do you want, mother?" Lena asked wearily.

"Not mother." Lena's voice jerked up at the sound of the unexpected but familiar voice. "Hey sis. Did you miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

10 Hours Earlier

Kara woke to the sound of the phone ringing. Her DEO issue phone. Apparently, is was too much to ask for crime to take a break so that she could sleep past 7am. Rolling over, she haphazardly answered the phone whilst pulling the covers back over her head. Too early.

"Do you really need me, Alex?" Kara whined. "I'm sure the DEO agents are capable of taking care of the basic stuff."

"Lex and Lillian Luthor escaped prison."

Kara bolted upright. Arms flailing in a mad attempt to extract herself from the bed and get dressed simultaneously whilst attempting to process this horrifying piece of information, temporarily forgetting she had super speed.

"What? How? Does Clark know?"

"Just get to the DEO, Kara." Alex said firmly. "We'll brief you on what we know once you get here."

"On my way." Slipping out of the window, Kara launched herself into the air and towards the DEO building. Her thoughts raced inside her head as she flew. She could still feel the fear from when Lillian had been loose in National City last time and she remembered what Clark had told her about the pain and loss during Lex's short reign of terror in Metropolis. She feared the destruction the two might cause if left unchecked for any length of time.

Landing on the DEO balcony, Kara headed straight towards the command centre where Alex, J'onn, Winn and, surprisingly, Maggie were all stood discussing something whilst staring up at the monitors.

"What happened?" Kara demanded.

"Unsure at the present moment." J'onn replied. "All we know is both Luthors escaped their prison cells late last night and haven't been seen since."

"It's likely they had inside help at the prisons." Alex added. "No way they could get out by themselves."

"And you have no idea where they've gone? What about Clark? Why isn't he here helping?"

"Superman is looking into things at the Metropolis end." J'onn said calmly, ignoring the rise in volume from Kara. "There is a chance Mr. Luthor stayed local after his escape."

"Well if they came here, they won't be able to remain hidden forever. The entirety of the NCPD is out canvasing the city." Maggie said, speaking for the first time. "Which reminds me, I should be out here too. Might go pay a visit to National City's resident Luthor; see what she has to say about this mess."

"Care for some company?" Alex asked, smiling at Maggie."

"Lena?" Kara stuttered. "Why would you need to talk to her? Do you think she's in danger from her family?"

"More like: did she help them?" Maggie said meeting Kara's gaze. One thing the police detective had never lacked was courage. And courage it took to stare down a near-invincible Kryptonian who disagreed with you.

"Lena has never sided with her family!" Kara exclaimed vehemently. "She has always stood on the side of good. Everything she has done since she arrived in National City has been for the betterment of humanity."

"Look Kara," Alex began hesitantly, "I hate to disagree with you, but Maggie might be right. Both Luthors escaped on the same night and both would have needed outside help to vanish that quickly."

"Alex... How can you cay that? Why would she help her mother escape? Lena sent her to prison! "

"And gained the trust of a Super in the process." Maggie defended her girlfriend.

"She saved my life!" Kara retorted.

"And learnt your true identity!" Alex snapped back. "Maybe that was always the plan. Get enough to find out who you really are."

"Enough." J'onn said stepping in. "Arguing between ourselves will not help anyone. Alex, Maggie, head to L-Corp and check on Lena Luthor."

"But..." He held up his hand, stopping Kara's protest.

"She may be helping them or she may be in danger from them. Either way, a close eye on her is a good idea. Mr. Schott, let's go through security files at both prisons and see if we can narrow down a list of who helped the Luthors escape." 

Frustrated, Kara flew off and higher up until she was several miles above the city. Closing her eyes, she let the sounds of human life below wash over her. Why couldn't the Luthors just give up? Why did they hate aliens so much? Aliens who were refugees from their own planets, looking for a new home. Like she had been all those years ago. 

Focusing on L-Corp, Kara listened for a familiar heartbeat.

Nothing. Concern growing rapidly, she dropped down from her vantage point in the clouds and flew closer to the building.

Still nothing.

'Don't panic. Don't panic.' Kara repeated over and over to herself. 'This is not the first time you've lost her heartbeat. She was fine then.' Memories of that first incident flooded over her - Kara flying desperately over the city trying to locate her best friend. Kara panicking and nearly calling in a city-wide alert for her friend, only to have said friend call her minuted later asking about dinner plans. Apparently, Lena;s heartbeat wasn't detectable when she was in her basement laboratory.

"Supergirl?" Winn's voice came over the comms. "Alex says you need to head to L-Corp. Apparently there is an issue."

"On my way."

"What is it?" Kara said bluntly, landing on Lena's balcony and glancing into the office; empty except for Alex and Maggie.

"Lena's missing."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lex? What...? How...?"

"Full sentences please, Lena." Lillian's voice cut in as she followed her son into the room. "You have a genius level IQ; use it."

Lena bit her tongue to hold back a sassy retort. As much as she would like to be the strong, cold CEO she at L-Corp, angering her mother would no doubt be a poor decision in her current predicament. The two members of her family were now standing side by side in front of her. The last time they had all been together was at Lex's trial. A trial where Lena had testified against her family. And again, at Lillian's a couple of years later. Suffice to say, this probably wouldn't be a happy family reunion full of hugs and kisses. Not that the Luthor family had ever been known for its love and affection in the first place. Pushing that lovely thought out of her head, Lena focused on the immediate situation.

"Again I ask: what do you want with me?"

"To catch up." Lex said smiling. "Been a while since I've seen you, sis. Why don't you tell me what you've been up to?"

"Seriously? You want to make small talk?"

"Of course." Lex's smile grew wider, shifting from benign to a snarling smirk. "I want you to tell me everything you've done. Starting with renaming MY company and ending with how you've been palling around, going on LUNCH DATED WITH A KRYPTONIAN!"

Lex's voice grew louder until he was outright shouting; their faces inches apart. Lena flinched. her eyes squeezing shut; trying to block out the sounds of her brother's accusations. Trying not to feel how her heart was breaking as the only member of her family that had ever truly loved Lena turned his back on her.

"LOOK AT ME!" He screamed.

She forced her eyes to open. Lex took half a step back and backhanded her, hitting the same spot her mother had done hours earlier. Unlike Lillian's, Lex's was hard enough to knock her to the floor, still tied to the chair. Disorientated, Lena never saw her brother move, only realising Lex had done so after his foot connected with her ribcage.

"Enough, Lex." Lillian commanded, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "She's no good to us unconscious." Kneeling beside her adopted daughter, Lillian took Lena's chin in her hand. "Are you ready to cooperate?"

"Not like you gave me much chance to do so beforehand." Lena choked out, spitting blood onto the floor. "You want to know what I've been doing since you went to prison? Watch the news."

"Such a pity." Lillian sighed. "I thought I beat this insolence out of you when you were a child."

"You taught me to be a Luthor. To never back down."

"Yes. But I never taught you to betray your family."

"Perhaps a little more persuasion.?" Lex asked, looking down at his family. Nodding, Lillian stood up and joined her son as he pulled out a gun and shot Lena in the shoulder, laughing as she screamed in agony. "I want to know how to make synthetic kryptonite. I know you figured out how."

"Why do you need me for that?" Lena said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Sorry?" Lex said, heaving Lena and the chair back upright. "What was that? Didn't quite hear you."

"Why me? You've made it before."

"True." He agreed. "But unlike you, I don't have an eidetic memory. So yes, whilst I could make it again, it would take weeks of experimentation and time that I just don't have the patience for. Especially when you can give me the formula now."

"You think I'm going to give you the formula to a substance that could kill two good and kind people? One of which is my best friend." Lena laughed, wincing as pain radiated from her shoulder. "You're delusional. Both of you."

"She screamed at Lex moved to stand behind her, had gripping onto her shoulder, squeezing the bullet wound, causing blood to run down her arm. His other hand wrapped around the hair at the base of her skull, pulling sharply downwards, exposing her neck and forcing Lena to look her brother in the eye as he loomed of her seated form.

"Give me what I want, Lena." He stated calmly as if they were discussing the weather, not torture and murder. The emotional whiplash was giving Lena a headache. On second thoughts, that might be the blood loss instead. "Give me the formula for the synthetic kryptonite or mother dearest is going to put a knife in your thigh and I would really hate to mare your perfect skin any more than we already have."

"Never." Lena gasped before promptly passing out from the pain of muscle being torn apart in her leg.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Lena noticed as she slowly regained consciousness was the ache in her left leg. It served as a harsh reminder of where she was and what had happened. Lena started to open her eyes, only to slam them shut immediately as she heard low voices muttering away. No need for them to know she was awake just yet. The few moments of peace were a much needed respite before, what would no doubt be, another long, painful conversation with her family.

A hand brushed her leg. A moan fell slipped from Lena's lips before she could hold it back. Shit.

"Finally." Her mother's voice came from nearby. "I didn't think that a few scrapes would cause you to pass out. Luthors are made of stronger stuff. But then again, you've never really been a proper Luthor; just weak."

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Lena's eyes brimmed with tears as she looked up at her mother's stern expression.

"The fact that you were born at all is reason enough."

"Don't be cruel, mother." Lex interjected, taking a seat on a stool to Lena's left, his hand coming up to brush dark locks of hair away from her face. " We need Lena to help us, not hate us."

"Maybe torture wasn't your best idea then." Lena halfheartedly spat back. Now that she was fully awake, Lena realised she was no longer tied to the chair. Instead, she was lying down on what seemed like an operating table; hands and feet cuffed to the edges. The pain in her leg seemed a hundred times worse compared to minuted ago. She could also feel her right shoulder throbbing from the bullet wound, though both had apparently been bandaged as she didn't appear to be bleeding out.

"Tell me what I want and there won't be any more torture."

"I already gave you my answer. It's not going to change."

"We'll see." Lex lifted his eyes to meet Lillian's. "Mother, would you be so kind as to set up?"

"Set what up?" Lena questioned. She got no reply. Lillian walked swiftly to the far side of the room and returned with a box on wheels and a set of cables. She gave the box to Lex before attaching the cables to Lena's chest, hands and temples.

Lena shuddered, suddenly coming to the realisation of what was about to happen.

"Lex... please..."

"I don't have to do this. You're my sister, Lena and, as much as our opinions differ, I don't want to do this." Lex sighed. "But I will if I have to. It's your choice."

"Lex..."

"Last chance, sis."

"I can't. You don't ha..." Lena broke off with a scream as electricity flooded through her body.

"The formula, Lena." Lillian demanded.

"No."

Another stream of electricity jolted into her. Another scream. She tried to hold back the tears, but they ran down her cheeks regardless.

"You're weak. Luthors don't cry." Her mother's voice was full of disdain. "Give us the formula, Lena."

"No." A third bout hit her. A third scream. "I won't betray my friends." Lena sobbed, but it was getting harder to remember what she was fighting for. She just wanted the pain to stop.

"What friends?" Lex asked, speaking for the first time since this horrendous form of torture had begun. "We've been here nearly three days. Where are they? Don't be naïve, Lena. If they were truly your friends, they would have come for you by now."

"No..." Electricity flashed through her again. "They wouldn't..." And again. "They'll come..." And again.

"No one's coming, sis. Just give me what I want. Give me the formula and all of this stops. Give me the formula and I will forgive you for everything. Give me the formula and we can be a family again. That's what you want, isn't it? A family. To be loved." Lex shifted closer and pressed a kiss against her forehead. His hands gently brushed away the tears that covered her face. He kissed her again, this time on the cheek. Lowering his head he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Lena; so very much."

"Lex..."

"I'm right here." He smiled down at her.

"Please make it stop." Lena said, her voice barely a whisper; hoarse from screaming. "Please, Lex. It hurts so much."

"You know what you have to do. Just a few simple words, sis. A few simple words and this is over. I promise."

Another set of tears slipped down her face. It hurt. Everything hurt so badly. She couldn't do this. Couldn't take this. Not anymore. She was weak. Just like Lillian had always told her. Weak. Sending a silent apology to Kara for not being strong enough, she turned her head towards Lex.

"Okay. I'll give you what you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any inaccuracies in torture techniques. I am not a torture expert (thankfully) as so everything in this story has come out of my imagination and may be extremely unrealistic.


	6. Chapter 6

“Where is she?”

“Kara, calm down.” Alex said firmly.

“Calm down?!?! How can I be calm, Alex?” Kara questioned, her voice teetering on desperation. “Lena’s been missing for hours and we have no idea where they took her!”

“If, they took her.” J’onn stated. “I’m sorry Kara, but the evidence is against her and there is nothing to suspect that she was taken against her will.”

“Lena’s innocent. She’s good.”

“I thought that about Lex once.” Clark said, landing gently on the DEO balcony. “I thought he was my friend and then he tried to kill me.”

“But Lena is nothing like her family.” Kara insisted.

“Right now, the priority has to be finding the Luthors. All of them.” J’onn tried to get the conversation back on track. “Winn, do we have anything from the security cameras at L-Corp?”

“Nothing.” Winn replied. “Lena was seen leaving the building at around half past one in the morning and getting into her car. I’ll see if I can hack the cameras at her apartment – see if she arrived or not.”

“We have reports of a fire near the town square.” Vasquez yelled from further inside the building.

“Shall we?” Clark asked, looking at Kara.

“The Luthors are more important.”

“Without any new leads, there isn’t much we can do.” Alex interjected, seeing Kara getting worked up again.

“Okay.” She conceded. “But call the minute you find anything.”

The Supers took to the sky and headed towards the blaze. As they neared, they saw it was an apartment block on fire. Clark headed straight into the building to aid with evacuation whilst Kara set about putting the flames out with her freeze breath. It wasn’t a particularly difficult job, but with the size of the fire, it took the Supergirl and the fire department nearly an hour to get the apartment block fire free. Clark had managed to get the tenants out in time, so nobody was badly hurt; just mild smoke inhalation. All in all, a job well done.

Yet Kara wasn’t happy. Normally, something like this brought a bright smile to her face, but today all she could think about was Lena. Where was her best friend? She refused to believe that Lena would help her family after everything she had done to ensure that they remained behind bars for the rest of their lives. Kara also knew about the multiple assassination attempts Lex had sent after Lena and so found it unlikely that Lena would trust Lex even if she did agree with his plans.

“Kara.” Clark brought her out of her reverie. “Are you okay?”

“Just worried about Lena.” Kara quickly continued before Clark could interrupt. “I know you don’t trust Lex, but Lena is different and I refuse to believe she would help them. You don’t know her like I do.”

“You care about her.” Clark stared, realisation spreading over his face.

“Of course, I care about her! She’s my best friend.”

“No, I mean, you like her. Romantically.”

“No… what… I don’t…. Oh My God I love Lena.”

“Love?” Clark nearly fell out of the sky. “I thought this was a silly crush. Kara, she’s a Luthor. You can’t fall in love with her. What if she finds out who you are, your real identity?”

“She already knows.” Kara replied. Her joy (and slight panic) at realising her feelings for her best friend were quickly replaced with anger. “She knows and she doesn’t care. She cares for me as Kara, not just Supergirl. And before you say what I know you want to; Lena would never betray my identity to anyone. I know that. I believe that with every atom of my body.”

“Kara, I…”

“Uh, Supers?” Winn’s voice crackled over the comms. “Got a lead. Come back the DEO if you’re finished with the fire.”

“Be there in two minutes. Maybe less. Want to race?” Kara replied, forgetting about their quarrel.

“Loser buys pizza.” Clark shouted, racing away from her.

“Hey! No fair! Wait up!” Kara yelled, rushing to catch up with her cousin.

The two superheroes crash landed on the DEO balcony a one minute and fifty-four seconds later.

“I win!” Kara exclaimed.

“No.” Clark countered. “I touched the ground first. I win.”

“I got to the building first. I just slowed to control my landing.”

“Well, controlled or not, you lost.”

“What are you two arguing about now?” Alex asked, walking over.

“Who got here first.” 

“What did you bet on?” Alex wearily inquired.

“Who buys pizza.”

“You are.” Kara pipes up. “Because I won.”

“You two do realise, that if you write a few reports and do a little bit of research whilst eating, you could probably put the food bill on an expense form and the DEO would pay it.”

“What!” Winn said, hurrying towards them. “How come you never told me that?”

“Because you don’t eat as much as two Kryptonians.”

“True.” Winn agreed.

“You said you had a lead.” Clark said, heading over to the monitors, leaving the other three to follow.

“Yes. We found footage from Lena’s apartment building showing a van arriving late that night. Heat signatures show two men arriving in it, but three heat signatures in the van when it left.”

“That doesn’t mean that Miss Luthor is the one in the van.” Clark disputed.

“True, but she did arrive home less than twenty minutes before and no one has seen her since.”

“I know its not much, but it’s a lead.” Alex added, backing Winn up. “At the very least it might give us an idea what direction they went.”

“Give me a couple of hours and hopefully I’ll have a destination for you Supers to go search.”

“Thanks Winn.” Kara added gratefully. She really hoped Lena would be at that site. Now that she had realised her feelings for the CEO, she desperately wanted a chance to share them with Lena. The sooner they found her the better.


	7. Chapter 7

“May I have a glass of water?” Lena asked tentatively, sitting up. Lex had unbound her from the table and detached the wires from her body.

“Of course.” Lex replied, smiling. He walked out of the room and Lena looked nervously at Lillian; her expression as unreadable as ever. She wasn’t thrilled to be left alone with her mother. Lex at least played by a recognisable set of rules; give him what he wanted and nothing bad happened. Lillian was more unpredictable and Lena half expected her mother to strap her back down and continue where her son had left off.

“Here you go.” Lex said, returning. “Also, a pen and paper for you.”

“I…ummm…could…you…”

“Speak clearly.” Lillian snapped at her; her words accompanied by a sharp slap.

“Could you write?” Lena more whispered than spoke. “My hand’s shaking.”

“What’s first?” Lex asked, pulling the paper back towards him. “What do I need?”

“What do you have?”

“Stop stalling, Lena.” Lillian interjected again. “It doesn’t matter what we have. Just tell us what we need.”

“Mother’s right.” Lex added. He leant over and pressed a gentle kiss against her temple. “Don’t make me remind you why you should cooperate.”

Lena shivered at that. The thought of electricity coursing through her. She’d give anything not to experience that kind of pain again. She hated herself for being so weak. Yet she caved anyway. She listed several items and ingredients they would need. She left out one that wouldn’t be need until the very end. She left it out in the vain hope that Kara would find her before the kryptonite was complete. That her family would be powerless to stop her friend. Though deep down she knew she would eventually give them the final thing. She knew she wasn’t strong enough to withstand their brand of persuasion. She also recited the formula that would turn those separate ingredients into the synthetic kryptonite her brother so dearly desired.

“Thank you, Lena.” Lex said, standing up. “Come mother, we have work to do.”

Lillian rose, but stepped closer to Lena instead of away. Reaching over her daughter she cuffed Lena’s hand back to the table, quickly followed by other one.

“What…?” Lena spluttered as Lillian moved towards her legs. “What are doing? I gave you what you wanted!” Lena kicked her feet out as Lillian reached for the first ankle, but there was little she could do with her upper body already immobilised. Soon all her limbs were restrained once more.

“Just a precaution, dear.” Lillian said condescendingly whilst patting Lena’s leg awkwardly, completely oblivious to the fact that she was hitting the knife wound and the pain she was causing her daughter. “Can’t have you trying to leave now, can I? After all, there’s no proof you’ve given us the correct formula.”

Lena groaned in frustration as the door swung shut, leaving her alone. She yanked at the cuffs, but that only resulted in pain. With tears springing up, Lena ceased fighting. She wondered how long it would take before they realised her deceit. Before they realised that she had betrayed her family once again. Lena squeezed her eyes shut and decided that the best thing she could do was sleep.

Sleep and pray that when she woke, Kara would be there. That her faith in her best friend wasn’t misplaced. That her brother was wrong and Kara hadn’t abandoned her. Though would they still be friends after this if Lena gave them that final piece? Would Kara want anything to do with the Luthor that handed her enemies the key to her destruction; kryptonite.

* * *

Lena woke to water hitting her face. The clang of a bucket hitting the floor.

“Why doesn’t it work?!” Lex screamed. “I know what kryptonite looks like, feels like! What did you do to the formula?”

“Nothing… Lex I didn’t cha…”

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” His fist came down connecting with her cheek. Her head fell to the side in agony. But he merely pulled her chin back towards him and hit her again. Over and over until she could barely see. Blood ran down her face from cuts by her eyebrow, her cheek, a split lip. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was where she died. After betraying her brother one too many times.

“Enough.” Lillian demanded. She pushed Lex roughly away before taking his place beside Lena. Lillian simply looked at her daughter and raised one of the cables from before. “The real formula. Now. Or I reattach this and see what double the voltage looks like running through your body.”

“It’s the correct formula. I swear.”

“I see.” Lillian attached the first cable. “Well, if that’s how you want to do this.” She swiftly reattached the rest of the cables and plugged the box in; the machine whirring to life.

“Mother…please…” Lena begged.

“Luthors don’t beg.” She flicked the switch and electricity coursed through Lena’s body. She screamed. She couldn’t help it. She wanted to be strong so badly, but the pain was too much. “Weak.” Lillian spat.

The cycle went round and round: refusal to help – pain – screams – ‘weak’. It was never-ending. It felt like hours to Lena, though she had no idea how long it had actually been. At some point, Lex took Lillian’s place by Lena’s side, occasionally adding his own insults when he felt like it.

“Please…stop.”

“The formula, Lena.” Was all Lex responded.

“Please…”

“Weak. You’re nothing but a weak little girl.” Lillian.

“No…”

“Luthors don’t beg. Luthors don’t cry. Luthors are strong. You are nothing but weak.”

“She’s stronger than you’ll ever be.” Lena turned her head to the source of the new voice. Her lips turned upwards into a slight smile;

“Supergirl.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Get away from her.” Kara demanded, staring at the two standing Luthors.

“This is a family matter, Supergirl.” Lillian stated. “You have this pathetic excuse for a Luthor back later; once were done with her.”

“Get away from her.” Kara repeated. “I won’t ask again.”

“Now, now.” Lex said mockingly, holding up a gun. “Don’t make me use this. Kryptonite bullets.”

Kara took half a step back automatically. A Luthor with kryptonite wasn’t something she wanted to up against. But she would, for Lena.

“Liar.” Lena spluttered, coughing up blood. “He’s lying, Supergirl. He doesn’t have the formula.”

“Want to test that, sis?” Lex chuckled. “I may not be able to make more. But are you certain that I don’t have some left over from before? Would you bet your precious Kryptonian’s life on it?”

Lena rolled her eyes. Or rolled them as best she could considering one was mostly swollen shut.

“Yes. I would.”

Kara took that as all the conformation she needed. Lena had trusted her with her life so many times and Kara had absolute faith when it came to the reverse. If Lena said there was no kryptonite, then there was no kryptonite. Kara rushed towards Lex first in a sudden burst of super speed. The gun fired on impact as Kara twisted Lex’s arm around and threw him away from Lena.

Behind Kara, Lena gasped as the gun discharged. Lex’s lack of kryptonite had been a guess at best. She prayed that she hadn’t just caused her best friend’s death. She gasped again and let out an involuntary scream as she felt electricity shoot into her body unexpectedly.

“Let my son go.” Lillian’s voice cold and harsh. “Let him go, or the next one will kill her.” Her finger was hovering over the button, the control dial already turned up to max.

“Supergirl… It’s okay. Do what you have to do to stop…” Lena was cut off as she was backhanded by her mother.

“Leave her alone!” Kara shouted.

“Surrender and I’ll consider it.”

“Don’t…” Lillian hit Lena again.

“Why don’t we just calm down.” Kara began, trying to restrain her anger. It wasn’t an easy task. She had only just come to terms with the extent of her feelings for Lena, so watching her get tortured by her own family wasn’t the most calming thing. “You have Lena. I have Lex. I don’t see why we can’t just do a straight swap. No one needs to get hurt. Anymore than they already have.” Kara added on quickly at the end as her eyes took in the full extent of the damage to Lena’s face; let alone the rest of her body.

“Straight swap.” Lillian actually laughed. It was a typical cold, hollow laugh that one would expect from an evil woman. “Never.”

“Why not?” Kara retorted.

“Because this isn’t an even playing field. No matter how much you might hate my son, you will never kill him. You Kryptonian’s think your too noble for that. I however, have no trouble with such tasks.”

“She’s your daughter.”

“She’s the bastard abomination of my cheating husband’s affair that I got dumped with without any choice in the matter. She’s not my daughter.”

“Congratulations on saying the first honest thing in your life.” Lena croaked. Her voice was getting weaker by the minute. So was her body, probably. She knew Lillian was right; one more jolt of electricity would kill her. And yet somehow all that concerned her was Kara. Kara making it out alive. Kara being safe from her xenophobic family. And if Lena had to die for that to happen; well so be it. Not that Lena had any idea how to achieve this goal. Being strapped to a table tended to limit one’s options.

“Mother,” Lex said, speaking for the first time since being thrown nearly head-first into a wall by Kara. “Let’s not jump to hasty decisions. The alien has a point. We all walk out of here; no one has to die.”

“Lex…” Lillian started.

“But we will walk away from this, won’t we Supergirl?” Lex continued, ignoring his mother. “Mother and I leave unharmed, with the assurance that we will not be followed, and you get Lena; alive.”

“Don’t.” Lena said, although at this point she was sure only Kara’s super hearing would be able to decern it. “Won’t ever find them again.”

“Deal.” Kara said, holding Lex’s gaze. “Now release Lena. I’m a woman of my word, but I don’t trust you to do the same. So, you first.”

Lex nodded at Lillian who reluctantly unclipped the wires from Lena’s body and undid the cuffs holding her against the table.

“We leave first.” Lex demanded. “Any little government agents waiting for us outside?”

“No.” Kara admitted, honestly. “A flew ahead of them, but they are on their way, so I suggest you leave soon.”

“Until next time, Supergirl.” Lex and Lillian departed the room swiftly, leaving a very worried Kara to race over to Lena.

“Hi.” Kara said softly, brushing a stray hair out Lena’s face. “You’re safe. You’re going to be okay. I’ll make sure of it.”

Lena smiled in response but was too exhausted to reply. She slipped out of consciousness as Kara picked her up and followed the path Lex and Lillian had taken out the building. She would find them. One day she would find them and pay for what they did to Lena. For what they did to the woman she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Had a few things going on with my family and haven't had time to write. Hope this chapter keeps you going for a few more days until I find time to write the next one.
> 
> Thanks for all the support, comments and kudos so far. Much appreciated.


End file.
